


Tea and Books of Need

by maraudersreign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Pining Draco Malfoy, Smut, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersreign/pseuds/maraudersreign
Summary: They dated in school.The war happened, the Malfoy family hid in Romania for two years, leaving behind his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Suddenly, when Draco returns to Britain, it leaves Hermione unsure of his intentions. They don’t talk — only co-workers at the Ministry. Only far glances are shared.Then, when Draco decides to secretly buy a building in Muggle London, he is determined to remind her of their shared love when they were teenagers.A recurring customer just happens to be Her.And she has no idea Draco Malfoy is the owner.A story about lost love, a remembrance of what could have been.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Tea and Books of Need

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON — I just wanted to put a short prologue. 
> 
> Chapters are expected to be long seeing as this is a short story. 
> 
> Hopefully I will be able to get chapter one and two up very soon! 
> 
> Mwah, hope you enjoy it! <3

Her body rustled in the sheets of her bed, the air hitting her back as she nearly jumped ten feet off her four-poster. 

It was the same nightmare. 

The one she’d had of  _ him. _

Everyday. Every nap. Every small nod off in her office at the Ministry, and now as she only managed to get two hours of sleep tonight — it’d be a long torture that had made her break out in cold sweat. Her curls matted to her forehead and her breathing almost faltering as she pinched her thigh. Trying to get a sense of feeling in her body, making her feel as if the dissociation had gotten worse. 

_ Ah _ , yes. 

A time where she’d have to experience the same routine of loss - in her body or in the nightmares. The day she’d lost him. A forgotten feeling, one she’d only come back to when she was at work - looking across the small confinement of her office, glancing up from her lashes suddenly as he’d pass by, he’d only looked back at her once. Never deciphering the express he had plastered on his smug, chiseled face. He looked different. The boyish features she’d remember from when they were in school, had vanished. Almost as if the way his cheeks flushed when he’d throw an insult, left a grey undertone - the tinged pink had never been there.

…But — It’d made him more beautiful. Somehow.. the damage made him delicious, reminding her of some sort of greek structure, an art piece that had won the hearts of every person that attended the fallen pieces of his past. She had been the first. Watching them crumble, she was the first to the disaster of his life. Now, she sits in her bed, wondering where life could’ve taken them without the war and if he had never left Britain. 

It was a stolen thought. 

Because she doesn’t believe she’ll ever get to experience Draco Malfoy after the war. 

Watching him from her office at the Ministry. Accompanying him on the small cases. 

She thought maybe he would try to talk to her — not just about work. His lip would twitch, like he wanted to say more. 

He never did. 

Not until the day she’d walked into a muggle cafe, that brought her back to a relationship she never intended to end almost five years ago. 


End file.
